


Delta. Oméga.

by Yusseily



Category: BioShock
Genre: Deathfic, Delta is crying, M/M, Sinclair is dead
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/pseuds/Yusseily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a l’impression de pleurer.<br/>Oui… S’il avait été humain… Nul doute qu’il fondrait en larme.<br/>Devant lui est étendu un protecteur.<br/>Un de la série Alpha.<br/>Marqué sous la lettre Oméga. <br/>Augustus Sinclair.<br/>Mort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delta. Oméga.

Il a l’impression de pleurer.  
Oui… S’il avait été humain… Nul doute qu’il fondrait en larme.  
Devant lui est étendu un protecteur.  
Un de la série Alpha.  
Marqué sous la lettre Oméga.   
Augustus Sinclair.  
Mort.

C’était bizarre, ce qu’il ressentait.  
On disait d’un protecteur qu’il n’avait pas de cœur, pas de sentiments.  
Que la seule chose semblable à un humain en lui était l’instinct qui le poussait à protéger sa petite sœur au péril de sa vie.  
Pourtant… Un humain ne faisait pas ça. Un humain était égoïste, nombriliste et cruel.  
Un humain était fourbe, traitre, et se cachait derrière un sourire enjôleur.  
Mais pas Sinclair. Sinclair est… Sinclair était sarcastique, cynique, il assumait toutes ses actions avec un sourire éclatant.  
Peut-être qu’ils s’étaient trompés. En pensant que Delta ne ressentait rien.  
Parce que… C’était clairement de la douleur, qui le faisait trembler de toute part.  
C’était clairement de l’amour, qui le maintenait assit là, aux côtés de celui qui l’avait aidé, guidé.

Sinclair… Sinclair lui avait dit qu’ils sortiraient !  
Lui, Eléanor et Delta.  
Il avait promis qu’ils sortiraient et qu’ils profiteraient de leur argent sur une île, dehors.  
Là où il fait beau, là où il fait bon vivre.  
Il avait menti !  
Pourquoi… Pourquoi avait-il décidé de mentir au dernier moment ?  
… Pourquoi s’était-il laissé attraper par les sbires de Sofia ?  
Il aurait dû luter ! Il aurait… Il aurait dû vivre…

Mais Sofia l’avait enlevé et l’avait… Contrôlé… En avait fait un protecteur… Incapable de désobéir à ses ordres.  
Et puis Sinclair l’avait joint et, l’espace d’une seconde, il y avait cru.  
Il avait cru qu’ils pourraient surmonter ça, qu’ils sortiraient tous ensembles.  
Il y avait cru.

Et ses espoirs furent brûlés, piétinés.  
Sinclair lui a demandé de le tuer.  
Et lui a hurlé.  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
Mais il a hurlé, grondé… Pleuré.

Et quand il s’est retrouvé devant le génie des affaires, il s’est retrouvé coi.  
Il ne pouvait pas.  
Il a tenté de lever son arme.  
Mais… Impossible de tirer.  
Perdu dans une sorte de brouillard, il s’est mis à courir.  
Loin.  
Loin de cet homme à qui il refusait de faire le moindre mal.

Et puis il a supplié.  
Sinclair a supplié Delta de l’achever.  
Et c’en fut trop.  
Delta a lancé un plasmide sur Oméga.  
Celui qui appelait Eléanor.

C’était lâche.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Et sa fille l’a compris.  
Et lui ne put qu’assister à la scène, immobile, trop chamboulé pour réagir.

Il vit les flammes. Il vit les coups. Il vit les balles.  
Et enfin, il le vit tomber au sol.

Alors, il l’entendit le remercier entre deux quintes de toux.

Lui s’était effondré, si proche de lui qu’ils se frôlaient.  
Et dans un excès de folie, il avait tenté d’arracher le casque qui masquait à ses yeux le visage de l’homme.  
Mais il restait irrémédiablement accroché, scellé.  
Alors il s’était couché sur le sol, fixant d’un œil morne le symbole ornant la main gantée de corps face à lui.

Sinclair était mort et lui… Peut-être que lui aussi…


End file.
